Yooka-Laylee Begins
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Before their adventures, Yooka and Laylee stayed at a city called Crittertown while living in an orphanage, Foster Home for Critters. They were cared for by the owner; Ms. Candy Bun-Bun, made a childhood bully in Crash "Crunch Time" Crocodile and made rivals in their counterparts; Vya-Lynn. But how did they met, and how did they find Shipwreck Creek?
1. Chapter 1

Yooka-Laylee Begins

By MatchMaker Amethyst

MLK day is here. I always wonder how Yooka-Laylee meets and how they found Shipwreck Creek. So, I made this story.

Yooka-Laylee: A heroic commando duo, and the current Guardians of the "One Book". These two are Capital B and Dr. Quack's arch enemies, and they'll do their best to prevent them from succeeding their evil deeds. They are determined to fight off their bosses who run V.I.L.E. and stop them from taking over their world. They look after each other like best friends and even adopted each other as brother and sister. They may be different, but they have three things in common: they care for each other, love books, and enjoys their puns.

-Yooka: He's the brains, hero, and nicest of the duo. He has the same look and personality. He prefers talking over punching. He can talk his way out of anything. He's so polite and kind that no one can hate him. But he can be naive at times, and not fully aware of his surroundings. He's super smart to figure out the situation and think of a plan. He's arch enemies with Capital B and Dr. Quack, but he's more arch with Capital B. He acts and is Laylee's adopted young brother. He's somewhat of a ladies' man because of his kind heart.

-Laylee: She's the brawn, sidekick, and toughest the duo. She has the same look; she has her comic eyelashes and personality. She's always ready for a fight and has a great smell of treasures. Since she's small, she has to use words to look tough. She had a rough childhood, which explains she's so hard on people except for Yooka. Despite her flaws, she can be caring, kind, and respectable to anyone. She's arch enemies with Capital B and Dr. Quack, but she's more arch with Dr. Quack. She acts and is Yooka's adopted older sister. She'll do her best to protect Yooka from any danger since he's the first one who's ever kind to her in her life. She hates people thinking that she's his sidekick or his pet.

Capital B: He's arch enemies with Yooka-Laylee. He's the older brother of Queen Phoebee. He has the same look and personality. His family has been working for V.I.L.E. for years. He's been least favorite to his family and less respected, which means his past wasn't very nice. He's the prince of the Royal Stingdom. He still cares about his sister since she's the only one who's kind to him and shows him respect.

Dr. Quack: He's arch enemies with Yooka-Laylee. He's been working for V.I.L.E. for years, so he's closer to the Chairman of the Board. His past is mysterious, but he used to be a college professor. But after a dangerous lab accident, he removed his entire body except for his head. Then V.I.L.E found him and hires him. To appreciate their help, he works for them.

Queen Phoebee: She's an ally of Yooka-Laylee and Capital B's younger sister. She's the only person who's caring for her brother. Since V.I.L.E. and her family more favor in her, they let her rule the Royal Stingdom. Years before Yooka-Laylee's adventures, they knew her ever since they first saved her from danger. She fell for Yooka because of his heroic actions.

Trowzer: The sneaky snake salesman who provides Yooka-Laylee with moves and items to helps them with their adventures. He may be sly, swift, and untrustworthy, but he's kind and helpful. He's doesn't have a side, and only works with either for money and quills.

Rextro Sixtyfourus: The classical t-rex from the '90s is happy-go-lucky. He has a tremendous working arcade business.

Dr. Puzz: The genius octopus humanoid lady makes inventions to help out Yooka-Laylee.

Kartos- The old-timer minecart who works at the mines for treasure transport.

Nimbo-The cloud who prefer land over the sky.

Nimble- Nimbo's niece, who loves to race.

Planker- The grouch who provides clues about anything's locations.

Blasto- The cannon who lives next door to Yooka-Laylee and their landlord. Bat Ship Crazy was once his home and he was part of a pirate crew that guarded the One Book. He has a big brother; Blastooie and a red bird pal named Kabloomie.

Crash 'Crunch Time!' Crocodile: He's Yooka-Laylee childhood bully and predator. A brown crocodile with red eyes, whose body structure looks like Vector from Sonic series. He wears a ripped up black shirt with skull and crossbones. He has a chain bracelet on his right hand and wearing grey fingerless leather gloves. He wears blood-red tennis shoes with words, "prey" on the bottom shoes. He bullies Yooka for being goody-two-shoes and Laylee for being small and looking weak. He's an orphan as well, but he thinks himself as the king of Yooka-Laylee's orphanage, Foster Home for Critters. He also has the desire to eat Yooka-Laylee for reasons unknown.

Vya-Lynn: They are Yooka-Laylee's counterpart gender opposites. Their duo name came from the musical instrument, the violin. They are orphans too, but they got adopted together by the richest family, the Wealthingtons. The mansion looks like a large golden mansion. They are somewhat friendly rivals of Yooka-Laylee, but they're hopelessly in love with the duo. They're only rivals to them so that they can get closer to them.

-Vya: She's Yooka's counterpart, competitor, and self-proclaim girlfriend. She looks like Yooka excepts her eye color green, colors pink, orange, and purple to replace Yooka's green, yellow, and red, she has three eyelashes for her both of her eyes and is an iguana. She wears an emerald green Lycra-Long-Tank-Top-Camisoles-with-Adjustable-Straps that reveals her belly button, and blue mini skort. She's the brawn of her duo. Unlike Yooka, she's severe and active. But she does share his adventure carving. She acts as the big sister for Lynn. She cares about him as her younger brother. She only teases and mocks Yooka to get his attention. She'll do anything to steal a kiss or have a moment with him. She and along with Lynn would love-chase Yooka and Laylee.

-Lynn: He's Laylee's counterpart, rival, and self-proclaim boyfriend. He looks like Laylee except his eye color is blue, colors blue, yellow and big orange nose to replace Laylee's purple, orange, and big red nose, three mustache hairs, and is a vampire bat. He wears a purple sweater vest and green shorts. Unlike Laylee, he's calm and patient. But he shares her laziness. He acts as the younger brother to Vya. He cares about her as his older brother. He only teases and mocks Laylee to get her attention. He'll do anything to steal a kiss and have a moment with her. He and along with Vya would love-chase Yooka and Laylee.

Ms. Candy Bun-Bun: She's the owner of Foster Home for Critters. She's a cinnamon tall bunny with long ears, small pink nose, and blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with a white apron. She's caring, loving, and sweet to heart and soul. She loves children, which is why she works with orphans. She's a mother figure to Yooka-Laylee, and they see her as their mother. She's a hardworking lady but has a temper if one of the orphans misbehave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: One Egg and One Baby Bat

At a large fruit bat nest on an apple tree, a cute baby Laylee is being fed with fruit salad by a blue bat who's wearing a pink apron and a red bat with a blue top hat, who is her mother and father.

"Ah, Laylee, honey child. You're a proud and strong lady. You're going show the world that we, bats are not weak and fly away from danger," said her father.

"Listen, baby Laylee," her mother continues. "Don't let anyone push you around. You are strong on the inside. Words are more powerful than fists."

Then the bats hear wood being chopped outside. When Laylee's parents look out their window, they see a silhouette of a bee lumberjack with young Capital B cutting the tree with his ax.

"Prince Capital B wants an apple tree to climb on. This is the best one in this field anyway," said the lumberjack.

"Chop! Chop! Chop! I love to chop," said the young B having fun.

"Honey, we need to fly before we're crushed! And when did the Royal Stingdom's family own this field?!" said Laylee's mother.

"I got Laylee! Let's get out of here," said Laylee's father, picks up Laylee his feet.

But the apple tree quickly fell, and Laylee's home is destroyed. The bee lumberjack realized what Capital B has done and goes to check on Laylee's family were alright. He then finds baby Laylee in the tree's leaves while holding a heart pendant in her feet.

The bee lumberjack picks her up and says, "Hello, little one. Are you all alright? Where're your parents?"

"Hey, BLJ! I found dead rats with wings in this weird looking nest! I'm going to chop it up," said young Capital B.

The bee lumberjack sweats into feeling bad for Laylee. He looks at the pendant, and it opens to show Laylee's parents holding her; lovingly.

"Oh…What's your name, little one?" the bee lumberjack asks.

"Lay…lee," said baby Laylee, trying to tell her name.

"Laylee? Is that your name?"

After she nods yes, the lumberjack says, "well, I'm afraid I have to take you to the Foster Home for Critters since your parents might not come and visit?"

Then the bee lumberjack puts her pendant around her neck, so she can wear it and flies off while holding her gently. They came across a building that looks like Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. When they came up to the porch, they find a big chameleon egg in a blanket box with a piece of paper saying, "Please look out for my darling boy, Yooka."

"Well, I'll be blown away. Two children I found in one day," said the bee lumberjack, knocks at the door and picks up the egg-containing Yooka.

When the door opened by Ms. Candy Bun-Bun, the bee lumberjack says, "may I come in? I found two new members for your Foster Home."

"Sure, come in," said Ms. Bun-Bun, letting the bee lumberjack come in.

He places the chameleon egg and Laylee on the couch to talk to Ms. Bun-Bun. Then the egg begins to hatch. The lumberjack, Ms. Bun-Bun, and Laylee watch baby Yooka hatching out of his egg.

"Well, happy birthday Yooka," said Ms. Bun-Bun. "Welcome to your new home. You too, Laylee."

When Yooka and Laylee look at each other, Yooka touches Laylee's nose with affection, and she smiles in the result.

"Okay, let's you two in proper rooms for critters like you," said Ms. Bun-Bun, picking them up.

Ms. Bun-Bun escorts them to two separate rooms. One door has a place for lizards and another for bats. When she opens the lizard room, lizard children are sleeping in beds with hot lamps above them. Ms. Bun-Bun places baby Yooka in a crib with a heat lamp above it. When Yooka is put into it, Ms. Bun-Bun leaves to take Laylee into the bat room. Yooka and Laylee look at each other in sadness. When the door closes, Yooka was about to cry for Laylee being gone until he falls asleep in his crib. The bat room contains bat children sleeping on bat swings. Ms. Bun-Bun places Laylee into a bat swing crib, and she then goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Official Meet

A child version of Yooka is at the backyard reading a book.

"Ah, what a sunny day to read books! Nothing could make this day horrible," said Yooka while reading.

"Hey! Crunch Time! Give it back!" said a girl voice.

Yooka looks up to see child version Laylee is being held in the hand of the child version of Crash 'Crunch Time!' Crocodile and the other hand is Laylee's pendant.

"Yeah, right. A weak bat can't go against me. I can't wait to get cash out of this golden pendant," said Crash.

"You can't take my pendant! It belongs to my mother, you big trap!" Laylee said, trying to be brave.

"Do you want to be with your parents in the sky?"

As Laylee sweats in fear when Crash opens his mouth, Yooka steps on Crash's tail to make him scream in pain and let go of Laylee. When Laylee is free, Crash turns to Yooka and picks him up.

"Well, if it ain't that good two shoe chameleon dork. Still, reading books like a nerd? And nobody steps on my tail," said Crash, about to punch Yooka on the face.

But Laylee bits him on the tail, which made him run away in pain and drop Yooka.

"You saved my life. Thank you," said Yooka, as Laylee flies to help him up.

"You saved me from Crunch Time; it's least I can do to thank you. Too bad, he took my precious pendant."

"You mean this?"

Yooka shows her pendant to her. She hugs Yooka with tears of joy as she puts it on.

"You're a wonderful person. What's your name?" Laylee asks as she gets on top of his head.

"I'm Yooka… Yooka the Chameleon," he answers.

"I'm Laylee the Fruit Bat. Thank you so much for getting my mother's pendant. It's the last thing I had from my parents."

"You're lucky, Laylee. I was just an egg when I came to this orphanage. I have no memory of them."

"That's a shame. At least, you're big enough to look out for yourself. I'm the smallest bat in this place. I feel useless."

"That's crazy talk! You bit Crunch Time to save my skin. You're more capable than you look, Laylee. Your words and brain can take on the biggest obstacles. Don't let people misjudge you on how you look."

"I guess you're right. You're so confident, Yooka. You want to stick together?"

"I don't mind. I got to say we crashed Crunch Time to his tail."

"Yeah, he's got crock out of the park!"

After Yooka and Laylee laugh at their puns, but they stop when they see Crash come running with a bat in his hand.

"Commando freaks! It's CRUNCH TIME for you," he said.

"Here comes Crunch Time to ruin the moment," said Yooka, backing into a tree.

When he was about to hit Yooka-Laylee with the back, Laylee then says, "you oversize brown scales, you're just as nasty as spinach! You can't even do math right, that you ate your math homework! Since you're a crocodile, you might smell like swamp water from the filthiest bayou!"

This enrages Crash to throw the bat away to try and punch Yooka-Laylee. But Ms. Bun-Bun appears behind him and grabs him by the ear.

"Crash Crocodile! What did I tell you about treating the other residents in this orphanage?!" Ms. Bun-Bun says in anger.

"To be nice to them…" Crash says calmly.

"Go to your room! Now!"

"Yes, Ms. Bun-Bun."

When Crash left, Yooka says, "thanks for saving us, Ms. Bun-Bun. He tried to take and sell Laylee's pendent."

"You're welcome. I see you made a friend with Yooka, Laylee," said Ms. Bun-Bun.

"Yes, Ms. Bun-Bun," she responds.

"Come on back into the building. I'm baking chocolate mealworms."

"Yummy. Let's eat, Yooka!"

"You got it, Laylee," said Yooka, as he and Laylee follow Ms. Bun-Bun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Vya-Lynn's Invitation

At a high school called Creature High. Teenagers Yooka-Laylee are walking through the hallways to the library. The girls at the school are staring at Yooka and being swoon of him appearing.

"Hi, Yooka. You look great today. Do you need someone to walk you home?" said the girls, he and Laylee pass by.

"Hi there. Thank you. No, I'm fine," Yooka responds.

"Do you want to hang out after school together?"

"Sorry, ladies. I'm busy."

When Yooka-Laylee enters the library, the girls produce floating hearts above their heads and hearts in their eyes.

"I'm telling you, Yooka brother. You are a ladies' man. Being good all the time can make you irresistible," said Laylee.

"I know, Laylee. But let's see if the library has something to help us with our latest project," Yooka respond.

When Yooka and Laylee pick up two books, they sat down to read. Yooka reads about Boats, and Laylee reads about Far Away Places.

"I'm telling you, bro. When we get our boat finished, we'll be out of Crittertown. No more Crunch Time and no more being chased," said Laylee.

Then Vya-Lynn appears to Yooka-Laylee from behind to surprise them.

"Well, if it ain't the Commando Duo?" Vya says to get Yooka and Laylee to notice her and Lynn.

"You don't mind for us to join you, Laylee?" said Lynn, when Yooka-Laylee turns around.

Yooka gasps in shock and then says, "Vya-Lynn from the Reading Club?!"

"Still wanting to leave Crittertown? Why would you leave a place when Ms. Bun-Bun is there for you and us to love you and marry you in the future," said Vya, leaning closer to Yooka.

"For the last time, stool pigeons! We're not your boyfriend and girlfriend. And there's no way we're having relationships with wealthy stalkers who followed us ever since elementary," said Laylee, leaves with Yooka.

But Vya-Lynn appears in front of them to stop them. As Vya hugs Yooka, Lynn puts his wing around Laylee and says, "We want you to know that our family is hosting a Honey Party to the Royal Stingdom."

"The Royal Stingdom's Honey Party?!" Yooka says in surprise.

"That's the fanciest and greatest party in the world! Rumor has it; they put 1 Million Quill Card and greatest chocolate mealworms in their good bags," said Laylee, fantasies.

"We have two tickets to the party for you. You can have them if you be our dates at the party," said Vya, showing the tickets.

Yooka's eyes widen in wonder and wanting to have those tickets, but Laylee bites his head to make him stop.

"Nuh-uh, iguana and vampire bat! We rather live in a wrecked pirate ship than wearing clothes and be your dates to a boring party! Let's go home, Yooka!" Laylee rejecting Vya-Lynn's offer and flies away.

But Yooka is eager to take the offer, but Laylee drags him away from them by the tail.

"Come on, Laylee. Going to the Honey Party is one of our dreams," said Yooka.

"I know. But do you want to be smooched by Vya throughout the party?" said Laylee.

"Nope. I guess this is our one dream we'll be flushing down the toilet."

When Yooka and Laylee leave, Vya and Lynn make cunning smiles and giggles hysterical.

"Oh, Yooka and Laylee. You should've known that we're one step ahead for our plans," said Vya.

"You are coming to the Honey Party, whether you want to or not," said Lynn.

At the Foster Home for Critters, Yooka and Laylee arrive through the front. They see Ms. Bun-Bun is ironing a dark green tuxedo coat and an eyelet light purple dress.

"Ms. Bun-Bun, we're back. Is that my tuxedo coat and Laylee's dress?" Yooka says.

"Oh, good. You're here. You need to take showers now," said Ms. Bun-Bun.

"Why? What's going on, Ms. Double B?" Laylee asks.

"I've been invited to the Wealthingtons' Honey Party for the Royal Stingdom. They're going to present a donation to Foster Home for Critters during the ball. They give me three tickets. I want you two to join me."

"What?!"

"You seem in shock. I thought going to the Honey Party was one of your dreams?"

"It is, but…," said Yooka, trying to explain.

"I need you two to shower and get ready…"

When Ms. Bun-Bun left to prepare Yooka's coat and Laylee's dress, Yooka-Laylee realized that this is Vya-Lynn's plan to get them to come.

"Vya-Lynn!" Yooka-Laylee shouted in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: the Honey Party

Yooka is wearing his dark green tuxedo coat, Laylee is wearing her eyelet light purple dress, and Ms. Bun-Bun is wearing a side knot pink dress. They are walking to Wealthington Mansion. Yooka and Laylee are very unhappy about going to the Honey, but Ms. Bun-Bun is overjoyed.

"Yooka and Laylee, smile for me. I want you to enjoy your time over there," said Ms. Bun-Bun, walking to the entrance.

"Yes, Ms. Bun-Bun," said Yooka-Laylee, smiling for her.

"Oh, and Laylee, if you want to be a proper lady, you need to walk on your two feet. It's impolite."

"Yes, Ms. Bun-Bun," said Laylee, getting off of Yooka's head and begins to walk on her feet.

"At least I won't have to carry you around on my head," said Yooka.

"That's the least of our problems, Yooka. Now we're going to have to deal with Vya-Lynn."

"I know…But things can get worse."

When the doors open to the Wealthington Mansion, Vya-Lynn appears to answer it. Vya is wearing a gorgeous light green dress and Lynn's wearing a daring purple tuxedo coat. Yooka-Laylee were both surprised by how lovely Vya-Lynn looked.

"Oh, Yooka and Laylee! We knew you would come," said Vya, hugs Yooka tight enough to snap him out of the trance.

After Lynn hugs Laylee tight to snap out from her trance, he then says, "come on in! Everything is all set in the ballroom. Follow us!"

As Vya-Lynn leads Yooka-Laylee and Ms. Bun Bun to the ballroom, Yooka-Laylee is so impressed with Wealthingtons' Mansion.

"Oh, Vya-Lynn; you look nice this evening," Ms. Bun Bun commented.

"Thank you, Ms. Bun Bun. Yooka and Laylee, what do you think about our looks?" said Vya, walking close to Yooka

"We made our looks pretty and charming just for you," said Lynn, walks close to Laylee.

"Yooka…Laylee… tell them what you think?" said Ms. Bun Bun.

Yooka and Laylee fake smiles and sweats while saying together, "You look great, Vya-Lynn."

"Oh, you two are charmers," said Vya, blushing as Yooka prevents himself from barfing.

"You're wearing nice fragrant, Laylee," said Lynn, smells Laylee on the head.

"Thank you," said Laylee, playing nice while being annoyed.

When Yooka-Laylee, Vya-Lynn, and Ms. Bun-Bun arrived at the ballroom with a resemblance of the Resorts World Casino's, the guests were eating food at the buffet table and dancing on the dance floor.

"The Honey Party…" said Yooka and Laylee with wonder in their eyes.

"Remember to behavior yourselves…," said Ms. Bun-Bun.

Vya-Lynn was about kiss Yooka-Laylee, but they quickly escape them to the buffet. When Vya-Lynn tries to find them, Ms. Bun-Bun sees young teenage Capital B misbehaving by flying like a fly.

"Haha! Nobody can stop menacing," said Capital B.

But Ms. Bun-Bun then hits him with her purse while she's saying, "Upstairs! Downstairs!"

After kicking him between the legs, she takes out a spray from her purse and sprays in his eye while saying as Capital B holds his between legs in pain, "how do you like that?!"

"Ow! My eyes!" said Capital B, before Ms. Bun-Bun grabs his hand and throws him to the ground.

He then says as he stands back up, "lady! What is wrong with you?!"

She then hits him twice before he leaves and says, "get a grip on yourself, lady!"

"You're a bad bumblebee!" said Ms. Bun-Bun in disappointment.

Back with Yooka-Laylee, they arrive at the buffet.

"I think we lost them," said Yooka.

"Hey, look, Yooka. They got the goodie bags on the buffet table," said Laylee, flies to pick up two bags and gives one to Yooka.

As they look into the bags, they're were widen in wonder and awe.

"The rumors were true, Laylee. They put a 1 million quill card in each bag," said Yooka, takes it out.

"And there are chocolate mealworms in here too," said Laylee, eats one.

"Look! They got five types of drink fountains with the cheese fountain and chocolate fountain."

When Yooka and Laylee go to the fountains, they take out their glasses to get a drink of lemonade.

"Cheers," they both said, before clinging their glasses together and drink their lemonade.

"Hi, Yooka-Laylee," said Vya-Lynn appears in front of them out of nowhere with affection.

In a shock to see them, Yooka-Laylee spits out their lemonade into Vya-Lynn's faces.

"Vya-Lynn! Don't scare us like that," said Laylee.

"Sorry, Laylee-cakes. Care to dance?" said Lynn, grabs her wing with his.

"Um…actually, we're too full to dance," said Yooka, trying to avoid Vya when she wraps her tail around his body.

"Playing hard to get… I like that in a man. Let's tango," said Vya, drags Yooka to the dance floor with her tail.

After Vya-Lynn drags Yooka-Laylee to the dance floor, they made them dance to the music with them. A young teenage version Queen-Princess Phoebee is watching the guests dance.

When Dr. Quack goes to her, he asks, "Princess, have you seen your brother?"

"Oh, bee wax. I better go find him before he gets himself hurt," said Phoebee, walks off to look for her brother.

"That Capital B… And I'm babysitting him and his sister."

Back with Capital B, he finds himself in the balcony that's above the ballroom floor.

"That crazy old lady bunny! Who does she think she is? I'll show her with my beehives," said Capital B, takes out a beehive.

When he sees Ms. Bun-Bun near the buffet table, he was about to throw the beehive at her, but his sister blocks the way and says, "what are you doing?!"

He gasps of seeing her in front of him that he sends the hive flying in the air. Then his head gets stuck inside the beehive when it landed on him. He tries to take it off that he didn't notice he pushed Princess Phoebee off the balcony and fell out of the gallery. When she screamed for help, Yooka and Laylee saw them and quickly rush over to help.

"Yooka-Laylee, where are you going," said Vya-Lynn together

"Yooka, I got the big bee! You take the female," said Laylee, flies up to save teenage Capital B.

When teenage Princess Phoebee almost fell on the ground, Yooka caught her. Phoebee fell instantly for Yooka because of his heroic actions.

"Are you alright?" Yooka asks while putting her down gently.

"I am now; thanks to you," said Phoebee, blushes. "Wait, what about my brother?"

Then Yooka and Phoebee sees Laylee holding Capital B to land him safely. When she lets him go, Capital B tries to get his head out the beehive and walks away.

"Um…I better go before he causes more destruction. Thanks again, heroic lizard and bat," said Phoebee, runs off to stop her brother.

"Who were they?" Laylee says while going back to Yooka.

Then Ms. Bun-Bun says, "Those two are the Royal Stingdom's Princess Phoebee and Prince Capital B. You just save essential people. This might end up on the paper and tv."

"Oh, Yooka!" said Vya, pushing her way towards him while calling him with love.

"Laylee, we haven't finished out dance," Lynn calls out.

"Uh-oh. Got to run!" said Yooka, runs off.

"I'm with him! We'll see you soon, Ms. Bun-Bun," said Laylee, flies off to follow Yooka.

When Yooka-Laylee starts being chased by Vya-Lynn, Ms. Bun-Bun then says, "ah, funny love."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Prey to Live

Now adult Yooka-Laylee at a small beach in Crittertown. The two are working on a boat. Unknown to them, they're being watched by Crash Crocodile while looking through binoculars and on his beach house's roof. He then cackles of seeing them and jumps off of the roof.

"At last, it took a lot of savings and hard work, but it's all worth it," said Yooka.

"Yes. At long last, our ship is complete. Soon, we'll be out of this crazy town," said Laylee.

"Well, if it ain't the plumb Commando Duo," said Crash, walking to them with a mallet behind his back.

"Gah! Crunch Time!" said Yooka, in fear.

"Who are you calling plumb?! We're more health than you'll ever be," said Laylee, trying to be brave.

"But you and Yooka look plumb enough," said Crash.

"Plumb enough for what?"

"Plumb enough to eat!"

He was about to smash Yooka-Laylee with his mallet, but they quickly avoid it and runs off, thus making Crash chase them.

As Yooka-Laylee screams while running away from Crash, he said, "Hey! Come here! I just want to turn you into a chameleon steak and a fruit bat salad!"

"You have gone crazy, Crunch Time?! You can't eat us!" said Yooka.

"Yes, I can! Because lizards and bats are part of my species diet! Come here!"

"Yooka! I got an idea! Lead him to our ship!" said Laylee.

"Are you crazy?! He'll destroy it!"

"Trust me on this!"

When Yooka-Laylee got to their ship, Crash was about to smash them, but his mallet gets suck into the floorboard of the boat. Laylee takes out super glue to stick Crash's feet onto the boards.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Crash confused.

"You're our test subject to see if the boat can hold out to sea," said Yooka, pushes the boat into the ocean.

When Crash goes into the sea, he shouts, "Yooka-Laylee!"

"That was close," said Laylee.

"But we still don't have a boat," said Yooka.

"At least we won't see him anymore. Let's get back to the orphanage."

"If you say so."

When Yooka-Laylee leaves, Crash manages to get his mallet out of the floor, but it made a leak to sink the boat into the ocean. Unfortunately, Crash can swim to shore, and he proceeds to go after the duo.

"That's was good thinking, Laylee. I ain't going to lie," said Yooka.

"BLAH! I'm going to have you in my stomach!" Crash shouts while holding his mallet.

"I better think quicker! Run, Yooka!" said Laylee, when she notices Crash coming.

Immeadlity, Yooka runs as fast as he could. Yooka-Laylee notices that they're going down on the hill, so they prepared to go down by doing the Reptile Roll. Surprised on how fast they are going, Crash takes a motorcycle from a parking space to follow them quickly.

"Is he still after us?" Yooka asks.

"Yep! We need another plan, and I got nothing," said Laylee.

"I got it! Let's go, Camo Cloak!"

After Yooka-Laylee accidentally rams into crates, they quickly do Camo Cloak when Crash got close to them.

"Hey! Where'd they go?! Drats! I guess it's ham and mash potatoes for dinner," said Crash, walks off in disappointment.

When he left, Yooka-Laylee made themselves visible. Then Yooka stands back up while he and Laylee sigh in relief.

"That was super close! He nearly got his hands on us," said Laylee.

"Well, our dream, leaving Crittertown and going on adventures are in the toilet," said Yooka, feeling upset.

"Come on, Yooka. Giving up is unacceptable. We still have a chance."

"I guess so. Let's get back to the Foster Home of Critters."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Hope of Adventure

When Yooka-Laylee arrives at the Foster Home for Critters, they are surprised to see Queen Phoebee talking to Ms. Bun-Bun at the front yard.

"Is that Queen Phoebee from the Royal Stingdom?" Laylee said.

"I guess so…what is she doing here?" said Yooka.

"Yooka-Laylee, I'm glad you are here. Queen Phoebee is eager to see you again. Remember the Honey Party?" said Ms. Bun-Bun.

"Why, yes. It was fun in its own way. It's nice to meet you, Your Majesty."

"What are your names?" Queen Phoebee, blushing of seeing Yooka.

"I'm Yooka, and the bat is my friend, Laylee."

"I want to repay you for saving my brother and I."

"Please, no kisses for Yooka. He blushes easily," said Laylee teasingly.

"Laylee! You're embarrassing me," said Yooka, hides his face in his hands.

"Um… Ms. Bun-Bun says you and Laylee dreamed of traveling the world. So, I got you a boat for you to sail on the ocean," said Queen Phoebee.

"Really?! That's very kind of you. Where is it?"

"Right here…"

Then a truck appears to carry a ferry that's green and purple. Yooka and Laylee are so impressed by seeing this boat.

"Yooka-Laylee, your stuff is on the ship. Let's get this to the beach to set sail," said Ms. Bun-Bun.

At the beach, the ferry is on the sea. Ms. Bun-Bun feels sad off Yooka and Laylee leaving Crittertown. Yooka and Laylee hug her to comfort her.

"Please, promise you'll come and visit," said Ms. Bun-Bun, holding her back her tears.

"Don't worry, Ms. Bun-Bun. We'll come back and visit anytime," said Laylee.

"Good. Also, here's a present from Vya-Lynn."

Ms. Bun-Bun pushes a well wrapped giant gift to Yooka and Laylee, which surprises and confuses them.

Yooka then says before unwraps them, "this is odd. I'm surprised they haven't try to come."

When the gift opens up, Vya-Lynn comes out of it. Vya kisses Yooka's lisps, and Lynn kisses Laylee's lisps. Yooka-Laylee then gets disgusted while Vya-Lynn swoons in love.

"You can't leave without your goodbye kisses, Yooka-Laylee," said Vya.

"Good luck on finding adventures," said Lynn, as he and Vya leaves.

As Laylee groans in annoyance, Yooka said, "I guess we should've seen that coming."

"Let's go, Yooka. I can sense treasure and adventures awaiting from the horizon line," said Laylee.

When Yooka was about to get on board, but his arm is grabbed by Queen Phoebee.

"Thanks again for saving me, Yooka," said Phoebee, before kisses his face cheek.

When Phoebee left while blushing, Yooka rubs his face while his face turns bright red.

"I warned her that he blushes easily. And that's good luck from getting a kiss from a royal," said Laylee, teasingly.

"Haha, very funny. Ready to head into the unknown?" said Yooka.

"Nope…Let's do it!"

When Yooka and Laylee boards their ship, Yooka drives it. They turn to see the citizens of Crittertown waving goodbye to them. And they wave back to them.

"I'm going to miss that town," said Laylee.

"Me too, Laylee. Our future seems bright ahead," said Yooka.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: A Tragical Wave/Welcome to Tome Island

During a dark stormy night in the sea, Yooka tries to control the wheel of the ferry as Laylee pours water out of the boat.

"After five days, we have sailed the seven seas, and now on our sixth day, we have to deal with this! Yooka, you better be stirring the wheel right," Laylee complains while getting the water out.

"I'm trying my best, Laylee! The winds and tides are super strong!" said Yooka.

"Dumb old rain! Doesn't it know that I'm the sheriff of these waters! Hey, storm! You better quit it!"

Then lighting strikes the bucket that Laylee was holding. She gets scared that she gets on top of Yooka's head.

"Poor Laylee. She gets easily scared by flashes," said Yooka.

"Yooka! LOOK!" Laylee shouts and points to a giant wave coming to them.

"That's no wave…It's a giant wall of water."

"I say we need a bigger boat."

"I say we hit the deck!"

Yooka puts Laylee in his arms and duck in cover for the wave to crash onto the duo's boat. The impact destroyed the ship into oblivion. Then a big green suitcase and a small purple suitcase comes out of the water to float. Yooka gets on the green bag and, Laylee gets on the purple bag for them to float on the water. Soon then they pass out as they held tight onto their suitcases, and the seas calm down.

A few hours later, the out conscious duo are floating close to an island that contains a beach, Shipwreck Creek, canyons, forest, fields, constructions of Hivory Towers, and dark ruins. Yooka-Laylee washes up at the shores of the beach while still holding their luggage. Blasto and Kabloomie are doing a morning stroll on the beach.

"I love doing our morning strolls together, Kabloomie," Blasto continues. "It's been years since we crashed into Tome Island in our boss's pirate ship. It's ashamed you, me, and Blastooie only survived the storm. Blastooie left us to find the One Book that our captain vow to protect. I wish something interesting would happen today."

But when Kabloomie sees Yooka-Laylee, she urges Blasto to follow her to them. Blasto and Kabloomie are eager to wake them up that Kabloomie pecks Laylee on the top of her head, repeating. Then Blasto scoops up ocean water with his mouth and pours it onto Yooka.

When Yooka wakes up, he sees Blasto, gets startled, and then says, "um…Hi. I'm Yooka. Have you seen a purple fruit bat? She's my pal, Laylee."

Then Yooka notices Laylee waking up and shoes Kabloomie off of her head while saying, "shoe, you red bird! Get off me! I'm not tree trunk!"

"Laylee! You're ok!" Yooka says with joy while hugging her.

"Anyways, I'm Blasto, and that bird is my pal, Kabloomie. Welcome to Tome Island," said Blasto, as Kabloomie goes back to him.

"Tome Island?! This is Tome Island?! I thought that was a myth," said Yooka, surprised.

"What's Tome Island?" Laylee asks.

Then Blasto says, "Tome Island is home to Books of the Universe. Long ago, ghosts of the first beings in our world sought to create the lands and places. So, they created magical books for our world and the universe. They wrote it with Infinity Ink and Golden Quills to create everything to what you see now. However, greedy mortals and beings want to write in the books for nefarious purposes. So, they created Tome Island to hide the Books away into the underground. Tome Island is guarded by great storms to prevent anyone from coming or leaving the island. You somehow manage to survive the great storms, Yooka, and Laylee. Just like me, Kabloomie, Blastooie, and his red bird. How did you manage to get here?"

"We came across a great storm that wrecked our boat and made us cast side here. But how about you?"

"Well, Kabloomie, Blastooie, his bird and I were once part of a great pirate gang. We sailed the seven seas to guard an exceptional magical book. Our captain's family had protected this book for centuries and to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. My family and I served the captain for years. One day, we accidentally came across the great storms that guard Tome Island. Only my brother, his bird, Kabloomie, and I survived the storm and cast side towards the Island. But we remember by our leader's dying breath is to find the One Book, keep it safe until we find the new guardians to protect it. So, my brother, Blastooie, went off to find the One Book and new guardians. But lucky, we're not the only people who live here by falling victims to the great storms."

"Okay, okay, we get it, big cannon mouth! So much for us traveling the world, Yooka."

"No… The Books kept on Tome Island are easy transportation to other places all over the world. There's no need to feel bad."

Then Yooka says with joy, "all right! Our dream is still on, Laylee. By the way, Blasto, is there a place where Laylee and I could stay?"

"Well, there is one place. It's not much, but I can let you stay at my land. Follow me!"

Then Blasto leads Yooka-Laylee to find Shipwreck Creek. Yooka carries both his and Laylee's luggage as she's on his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Welcome to Shipwreck Creek

As they are walking, they came across Trowzer, who is selling flatscreen TVs.

"Who's that, Blasto?" Yooka asks.

"That's one of the other residents of Tome Island. His name is Trowzer, and he owns a business called Trowzers Worldwide Incredible Traders Co. Ltd," said Blasto.

Then Yooka and Blasto see Laylee holding a dodgy flatscreen in her feet.

"Check out, Yooka. I got us a new flatscreen to watch our cartoons," said Laylee, happily.

"Okay? Are we there yet, Blasto?" Yooka says as he and Laylee continue to follow Blasto.

"Here we are. Welcome to Shipwreck Creek," said Blasto, presenting a big pirate ship.

"Wow, this place is a dump," Laylee commented.

"Laylee, rude! Was this your pirate ship?" said Yooka.

"That's right. I forgot what it is called. But you can live in it if you like," said Blasto.

"With a few improvements and paint jobs, we can make this as our new home, Laylee."

"Once we're done with it, I shall dub it as Bat Ship Crazy."

"Why do I get the feeling that the name is a reference to a curse word?"

"Come on, Yooka! Let's get to work!"

Not far from Shipwreck Creek is the under-construction Hivory Towers. Capital B and Dr. Quack are watching construction crew building it while on a chopper.

"Capital B, we found more world books, and when the office is finished, we'll get to work with the plan," said Dr. Quack.

"Yes, indeed. They say it's impossible to find Tome Island, but I found it and outsmarting the great storms," said Capital B.

Then Capital B hears his cell ringing, so he answers it and says, "hello? Sirs? Yes, it is I, Capital B. Sirs, I found Tome Island. The One Book? But I just got here, Sirs. Don't worry, Dr. Quack is working on his invention. Soon, Sirs, the world will be ours. I won't let you down."

When Capital B hangs up, he then says to Dr. Quack, "At least they gave me a chance to do something. I can't believe that I wasn't picked to be the ruler of the Royal Stingdom. But they'll finally give the respect that I deserve."

Back at Bat Ship Crazy, Laylee is cleaning the bedroom area with his broom.

"I can't believe that snook sold me a dodgy flatscreen," said Laylee.

As she cleans, she notices a loose floorboard moving.

"Great…Yooka missed a floor. Yooka! You missed the bedroom floor!"

When she looks underneath the board, she finds the One Book.

"Woah…This looks good enough for a drinks coaster."

"Laylee! It's break time! Come outside!" Yooka shouts.

"Coming! And this old book can be at good use to hold our drinks."

THE END…Story continues in the game of Yooka-Laylee.


End file.
